One of a Kind
by KatieMarie999
Summary: Set in Wireland, the universe of the fan game The BOSS. Fran Bow and Billy (Irresponsible Son) have been friends for a long time. And maybe it's time to open up a little bit. FranBilly one shot.


_Hey all! I'm the developer behind The BOSS itself, so if you're familiar with the game, hello! This won't make sense if you've never played or watched anyone play The BOSS: A Jacksepticeye Fan Game. But if you know it, enjoy!_

* * *

 **One of a Kind**

* * *

"Billy!" Fran Bow's head whipped around, eyeing her friend. "You're not even trying to keep up!"

Huffing, Billy still managed to narrow his stormy gray eyes at her. "Sorry, my legs are abnormally short. I'll stretch them out for you next time."

Fran breathed a laugh. "Okay, okay." she stopped walking and say on the grass.

Billy rolled his eyes. "Well, you don't have to stop."

"Geez, I can't win."

"I'm just saying stop running ahead."

"I'm not running ahead now, am I?"

Billy opened his mouth but no sound came out. She had him there. He hated it when she said things he couldn't refute. Or… maybe he didn't. But he wasn't about to tell _her_ that.

Fran patted the grass next to her. "Let's just take a break. We've been here… 3 hours?"

"There's a lot to look at." Billy said, but he sat down. "Plus, I've seen it online, all the kids are playing this."

Fran's brow furrowed but a smile tugged the corners of her mouth. "All the kids? You sound like an old man."

"Well… if you were real, you'd be what, 70?"

"Try almost 90." Fran corrected him. "Being code has its perks."

"So does being fictional." Billy added with a grin. Something different rather abruptly popped into his head and he pursed his lips before deciding to speak. "What's it like to be the main character of your own game?"

Fran blinked, apparently surprised by the question. Billy felt heat rise to his face. Was that a stupid question?

"Ah, I mean usually, I'm just 'The Son' character. I'm not very important and the game wouldn't really change without me. But your game is literally called Fran Bow… so…"

Fran stared at him for a moment. Her eyes were so blue. Why did she have to have such nice blue eyes? Why couldn't they be a murky green or gray like his or…

"There's a lot of pressure." Fran said. "I never really get a break when someone's playing. But I like that the other Frans and I are self aware. Just because we're developed in the story, you know?"

Billy nodded. That made sense. Still, it sounded nice. To not be so underdeveloped that other Irresponsible Sons made for notoriously poor conversation. To be vital to the game. To…

"To tell you the truth, I'm a little jealous of you, Billy." Fran said, averting those smooth blue eyes.

"Uhh, why?" Billy asked, taken aback.

"Because…" Fran sighed. "Because no one's like you."

Billy smirked. "And that's a good thing?"

"It really is." Fran looked at him again. Her expression was quite serious; Billy could tell she wasn't just kidding around. "All the other Irresponsible Sons in all the other computers are kind of lifeless. The same. But you had a chance to… well, develop on your own. You got to choose who you wanted to be." Billy suddenly became aware of the fact that her hand had shifted to rest on his. "I've never met anyone like you, Billy."

Billy's brain needed a moment to restart and process this. His heart was pounding. It was pretty uncomfortable, but he didn't mind at all.

"W-well," Billy stammered. He cleared his throat. "No other Fran lives in a computer with an Irresponsible Son like me. So really, you're already different from them."

Fran smiled. "No other Fran has you as a best friend."

Her hand tightened over his. Did she have to be so… so...

"Mesmerizing?"

Billy blinked. Had she just…? "Uhh, what?"

Fran grinned cheekily at him. "I said, isn't the scenery mesmerizing? These graphics are really nice."

"Right. Yeah. The graphics." Billy smiled. "They're nice."

"We should keep exploring." Fran grasped his hand and helped him up.

"Yeah. Let's go." Billy trotted after her.

It really was a nice game. But Billy wouldn't have been able to say much about it. He was far too focused on the way the sunlight shimmered in Fran's short brown hair, her laugh as they chatted…

And the fact that she hadn't let go of his hand since they'd started walking again.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed it! Please don't forget to leave a review!_

 _~Katie_


End file.
